


The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Based on a song, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, Song: Mine (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta and Theseus' relationship, and how they're very much happy to have each other and how Theseus showed her so much love. Based on Mine by Taylor Swift and Day 1 of the FBWeek2019.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that everyone loves this as much as I do <3

Leta had never even thought that she would even be with someone like Theseus. He was so kind and caring towards her, and had brought out the best in her. Newt had been someone that cared for her too, but she had never expected it from anyone else. Theseus was different. When it came to Theseus, Leta had a lot of strong romantic feelings towards him. She always had. 

She could remember one of the first times that they had gone out on a date. It was a picnic by a lake, and it had been the first time that Theseus put his arm around her in a romantic way. He was making her a lot more carefree, and she had found herself completely happy. She’d never thought that she would ever even be this happy.

  
  


They’d moved in pretty quickly, Leta already had a drawer of some of her things at his house and she had been the one to suggest that they finally move in together. Theseus knew about her family, and after a few questions she had told him about what had happened with her family one evening. 

They had been sitting together on the sofa. Leta had her head rested on his chest, as they spoke to each other about the bills that they had to pay and the general little life worries. Talk had turned into family, with Theseus being encouraging of his parents liking Leta.

“I’m glad that at least some kind of parent is going to like me. My father was just careless. He never loved me,” Leta looked down and sighed softly. “I know you’ve probably heard stories about how I had a brother. How he was lost, that he died…”

Theseus nodded and looked towards Leta in some concern, his hand gently tracing patterns on the skin of her arm.

“I was just a kid when it happened but my father sent Corvus away to America. I’ve never known why, and I went with him. Along with our caretaker.” Leta let out a shaky sigh, the story still having an effect on her even now. “Corvus was a loud baby, he was always crying. Nothing really calmed him, and being on a boat with him while he was just crying was horrible. What happened next was that the boat was sinking, we had to evacuate to lifeboats… There was another baby and when nobody was looking, I swapped them.” She let out a little sniffle, with Theseus wrapping his arms around her a little tighter.

“The lifeboat that Corvus was in capsized. I never meant to hurt him but, because of me he died. And I’ve never told anyone about this.”

“Oh Leta…” Theseus wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry darling. Nobody should have to go through something like that but it wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. You didn’t know that the boat was going to go under. Please don’t blame yourself Leta.”

Leta sniffled and shook her head. She’d never told anyone that story before. The story of why she kept herself so guarded and why she didn’t talk about her past. Why she didn’t normally listen to anyone that spoke about her family. 

Telling Theseus was something that she never thought that she would do, but she was glad that he hadn’t judged her harshly. She was glad that he had taken her with love and hadn’t done anything or said anything that meant that Theseus didn’t love her.

  
  


It had been two thirty in the Morning when they had their first proper fight. Theseus had been out on a mission and Leta had wanted to join him, she’d wanted to try and prove herself as well. Theseus had disagreed.

“You can’t come with me, it’s dangerous and you are not prepared for anything like that.” Theseus spoke as he looked over towards Leta.

“You can’t tell me what to do Theseus! If I want to come and help you on a mission then I will! I’m not useless, and I can do things. Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean that I can’t come out on Auror missions,” she snapped. 

“Leta, there is no way that you are coming with me!” Theseus snapped back a little, sounding a little harsher than perhaps he intended. 

Leta looked up at him with big eyes, tears forming and ran out of the room and out of the house into the street. She heard footsteps running behind her and knew that it must be Theseus. She stopped for a second, and thought that this must be something bad. Theseus was going to break up with her. 

She turned to face him, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she braced herself for the goodbye. 

“Leta…” Theseus started and looked towards her with compassion. 

“I get it. I’ll pack my stuff and go. I know what you’re going to say,” Leta sniffled and looked down. 

What she hadn’t been expecting was for Theseus to reach out and take her hands, shaking his head at her words.

“That is not why I came out here after you. I came out to apologise. I’m only looking out for you darling, and you know that I’ll never leave you alone.” Theseus squeezed her hands and looked down towards the woman that he was so in love with.

“You didn’t come out here to end things with me?” Leta looked up at him.

“Of course not. I can still remember our first date, when I look at you it’s like the first time that I’m looking at you. I am in love Leta, with a careless man’s careful daughter. You’re my girlfriend and you are the best thing that I’ve ever had the pleasure to call mine.”

Leta wrapped her arms around Theseus and kissed his cheek softly. She sniffled a little and just held onto him as he held onto her as well.

“I love you too,” Leta whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys all think <3


End file.
